


Instinct

by wyvernqueen



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernqueen/pseuds/wyvernqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira oneshot sometime in Tokyo Ghoul Re.  When Akira runs into an old friend who was supposed to be dead, she doesn't know what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those hypothetical "what if" oneshots. Takizawa's appearance really shook me when I read it, so I could only imagine it would shake Akira more, if she saw him. On an unrelated note, it kind of makes me wonder: does Amon suffer the same fate?

She doesn't think it through. Her instincts do it for her.

Akira blocks Takizawa's blow without a second thought, pushing him back. He bares his teeth, snarls a few words, almost... almost _inhuman_ , before he stays dormant and watches her with mixed interest. She doesn't know what to think. Not even what to say. The facade of a man is standing in front of her, and true, Akira never had as close a bond with him as she did with Amon, but they went to school together, they fought the ghouls in the 20th ward together, she shed tears when she realized he was dead, and at that point, Takizawa was someone she could call a friend. He stands in front of her, lips forged into this malicious grin that crawls up his face. He's so deathly thin that he doesn't even look like himself anymore; only a hollow skeleton with bulging eyes and thin, brittle arms. Could they have been starving him, to drive him into this state? Maybe. But something in Akira tells her that's not the answer. Whatever human that was left inside of him had already given up; the spark having gone out the moment Aogiri Tree laid their hands on him.

Takizawa says her name a few times. It's not out of childish contempt, but a delirious anger that came out of years and years of torture. He can't feel anything anymore. Not like Juuzou. Juuzou had hope, had someone who was able to help him. But Takizawa? He didn't have anyone. He wasn't strong enough to brace the pain, so he fell under it. He flashes another crazed smile and flexes his bony fingers, a sharp crack sounding from each knuckle. No, it wasn't that he fell under the pain. It was that it had consumed him entirely.

Every muscle in Akira's body is hesitant. She doesn't want to fight him, but she must, for there is no one left to save anymore. The others have already taken it as their duty, but she's the only one lingering, hoping that he would escape to live another day, even if he would spend them in insanity. The thought of seeing another headstone in the graveyard to put flowers on is too much for her to accept, despite being a seasoned Ghoul Investigator.

As she braces for the next impact, she wonders about Amon. Had he survived, too? Takizawa had set off to find him the last time she saw him, years ago, and if that was true, didn't that mean Aogiri Tree had found the both of them? Looking into Takizawa's wide, turgid kakugan, she realizes she doesn't want to know. Just looking at the one she had never really known that well makes her freeze. It sends shivers down her spine in the form of an untimely, icy grip. If Takizawa had broken under the pressure, there was no telling how much worse off Amon would be, and if so, how willing he would be to kill her on first sight.

Akira feels one of her eyes begin to pool up but wipes it away before anyone could notice, and moves on to her task.


End file.
